Homemade Pies
by Sakura02
Summary: A sadistic, yet definately romantic get together fic. Goten's at home with the flu, so Marron decides to bake him a pie. Add a draught of poison and voila! Marron's homemade pies come to light. Trust me, it's not as creepy as it sounds. DISCONTINUED


Homemade Pies 

A/N Welcome guys and gals! Your Dorkiness is back with a new fic to please or upset you. I don't know what my problem is... I was working on P&C with Artist-Chick31, but while it was her turn to write the chapter, this idea came to me. It's an alternative universe Goten/Marron fic, that doesn't quite do me justice, but was fun to write. The ages of the kiddies are as follows:

Trunks: 18  
Goten: 17  
Marron: 17  
Bra: 16  
Pan: 16  
Uub: 16

- - -

When Marron awoke that morning, she had a pain in her stomach that told her something bad was going to happen at school today. She knew this because she felt many pains in her gut and they all seemed to mean different things. There were small tremors that told her it would rain or that she had forgotten her homework on the kitchen counter; then, there was that kind of pain that left her feeling like someone was wringing her stomach like a wet towel: these feelings usually meant that there was a big test coming up that she needed to study for. And then there were the normal, every day pains that reminded her that she had, once again, just eaten some of her mother's home cooking. But this was a new pain she was experiencing, and she felt it to be school-related.

Instead of thinking too much into it, she reached for her alarm clock, pressing the blue button to silence the annoying ring that told her to get up every Monday-Friday. She sat up to stretch, and then got up from her bed to use the toilet and wash her face. As she brushed her teeth, she felt the pain in her stomach intensify, and then die down as she rinsed her mouth.

This morning her pajamas were purple and yesterday she had worn orange, so when she picked a pink shirt and a pair of green cargos from her closet, she felt at ease knowing that her colors were not reappearing more than once a week. This always left her with a good feeling in her belly.

She made her way down the stairs and groaned as her parents saw her off to school. Ever since they had moved from that retched pink KAME HOUSE, her parents had done everything they could to provide their daughter with transportation anywhere and anytime she needed it. Sadly, she was not able to take the long yellow bus to school like all the normal children.

- - -

After she reached school and stopped at her locker for a quick mirror-check, Marron headed off to her first period where five of her closest friends took spanish together.

"¡Buenas dias, Marron!" her teacher greeted her as she walked into the room, and took a seat at the table where her and her friends sat every day.

"Hola," she responded, rolling her eyes as she turned to her friends.

"Hey, Marr," Uub said, smiling.

"Hello."

The bell rang, signaling the start of class. Smiling gleefully, Señora Burrito walked to her desk and began taking roll. Since she already knew most of the class, she looked around the class and checked off their names as she saw them.

"Goten Son?"

"He's not here!" Pan called from her seat next to Marron.

After the teacher looked down to mark Goten as absent, Marron turned to Pan and asked, "Where is he anyway?"

"He's sick," Pan answered incredulously. "I called him this morning because I needed a ride to school, but Grandma answered the phone and said he was staying home because he had a fever."

"That must be some fever," Trunks said, looking skeptical. "Goten's hardly ever sick, and when he is, it's normally no big deal."

"Yeah, I dunno," Pan said. "Grandma said she was calling a doctor."

Marron said nothing, but thought things over in her head. She had cared greatly for Goten in their years of growing up together, and she felt bad that he was too sick to go to school.

The stomach pain that had been bothering her that morning, vanished in an instant and Marron realized that it was finding out about Goten that had upset her tummy. She promised herself that she would leave school as fast as she could to go visit him.

- - -

Marron knocked softly on the Son's door, and when the door swung open, she was startled and a little embarrassed to see ChiChi standing there in her night clothes. She didn't know why she was blushing; truth be told, she wore things like that to night too.

"H-Hello, Mrs. Son," Marron stuttered. "Is Goten around? ...I mean, Pan told me he was sick, but... What I'm trying to say is, can I go and see how he's doing?"

ChiChi smiled at the young girl. "Of course you can, sweetheart. He's resting in his room, but he should be watching tv."

The older woman stepped back and opened the door to let the blonde in. When Marron walked inside the small Son house, she felt like she was walking into an oven, and she could almost see the air around her rippling with the intense heat. But what she found strange was that, while she knew ChiChi had the heater on, she also noticed that all the windows in view were wide open.

Marron walked down the hallway, where she knew the youngest Son had his room. She remembered having walked this hallway many times when she was younger, but those times she had been running to try and catch up with Goten and Trunks, while the two of them played tag. She reached Goten's door, and realized it was close. Going on what ChiChi said about him not being asleep, she grabbed for the knob and turned it slowly.

This room, she noted, was much warmer than the main house itself. The single window, opposite the door, was shut tight, preventing any of the hot air an escape. She looked to the bed and saw the jumbled form of her friend, covered in what looked like two thick quilts.

"Goten?" she tried.

The mass of blankets moved some, and a head poked out from the corner. It was Gotens, and Marron noticed that he did look the part of one who was sick. His hair was disheveled, and his face was pale, but flushed; his eyes were sunken and he had dark circles under them; she also noticed that he was shivering.

"Marron?" His voice said hoarse, and almost as if he was using it for the first time in a long time. "What are you doing here."

"I came to see how you were doing, silly," Marron said, taking a seat on the small bench under his window. "Pan told everyone you were sick, and then Trunks reminded us that that's a rare occassion, so I just stopped by to see what was up... Oh, and I brought you your spanish and english homework."

There was silence between them for a while. Marron listened to the raspy breathing coming from her friend; she felt bad for him. Then, a thought occurred to her.

"Goten, why was your mom in pajamas at this time of day?"

The young Saiyan stared at her; he wasn't sure how to answer it. He felt stupid because it was just so easy, but he still found it embarrassing to talk about his mother's clothes.

"I started getting sick last night," he said finally. "I had these bad chills but I was real feverish too. I even started hallucinating! My mom stayed awake all night taking care of me; she just slept a before you got here."

"You were that sick? Wow, what's wrong with you?"

Goten let out a light chuckle, but it soon turned into a cough. "You sound like a little kid, Marron-- almost like you're fascinated by my suffering," he said, clearing his throat. "But yeah, she didn't know what was wrong with me, so my mom called a doctor this morning and he says I've got the flu."

Marron leaned back into the window as far as her body would let her. She had a look of discomfort on her face, because she really didn't care for catching the flu. Instead she said, "That's too bad, Goten. I hope you feel better soon, but you know, I've really got to get going."

"Marr, you don't have to pretend you want to be here; trust me, I hate having the flu too. I'm just glad my symptoms aren't as bad as they are for other people," Goten said, shuddering. "And damn it, I'm freezing!"

"I'm sorry," Marron said, standing up, and walking over to Goten, brushing a hand over his spiky hair. "Listen, how about if I make you something to help you feel better? Let's say...a pie?"

"That'd be great," Goten answered, coughing loudly. "I've never had any of your cooking, but I'm sure it's awesome."

Marron smiled, leaving her friend to rest. After she bid both him and ChiChi farewell, she stopped, thinking. She had never actually cooked anything in her whole life. Her dad was the chef in the house, but she was too embarrassed to ask him for help. No, if she was going to impress Goten with her cooking, she was going to do it without getting help from anyone.

"...I hope I can do this," Marron whispered to herself as she experienced a stomach pain that she was quite used to feeling: nervousness.

- - -

A/N Uh oh, do I sense some foreshadowing? Hmm...you tell me what you think. :)


End file.
